What Lies Beneath
is the seventh episode of the second season and the 25th overall episode of Code Black. Short Summary Willis and Campbell are sent to a Russian submarine in U.S. waters to treat a sailor badly wounded during an explosion, and violent convicts injured during a prison riot descend upon Angels Memorial. Full Summary Malaya, Angus, and Mario discuss Rollie. Malaya tried talking to him, but he shut her down. Malaya knows something's wrong because his hands shake all the time now. Just then, Jesse interrupts their conversation and asks if they've seen the news. They turn to the TV to see there's been a prison riot. They prepare for the incoming. Jesse informs them that Willis called in sick for the day. Willis is greeted by Admiral Stark, who thanks him for coming. Willis says he wasn't really given a choice when they came and dragged him out of bed. Stark says a Russian sub surfaced 80 miles off the coast. They had an explosion on board. The nearest Russian ship is three days away and they won't allow themselves to be towed in or allow their guys to be airlifted out. Willis is surprised that Stark is suggesting that he make a house call to a Russian sub. Stark says someone made a trade, so whoever's involved must be important. Stark says Willis was specifically requested, not by the Pentagon, but by the Russian doctor on board, Dimitri Volkov. They were in Afghanistan together. Willis then turns around to see that Campbell is also with them. He's there to help make it look like a civilian mission. Willis doesn't think he has the temperament for it, but Stark knows he's the boss and that's why Willis doesn't like him. Stark warns him it's an important mission. He has to keep the patient, Malinovsky, alive, and they won't have any support from the outside. A prison bus unloads into the ER. Leanne warns Heather that the inmates are violent, so they need to keep their wits about them. The first patient is Sonny, who has stab wounds to his flank and upper back. Behind him is Damien, a skinhead, whom the prison guard Jackie calls a VIP. He was also stabbed and his hand is injured. Damien threatens to stab Jackie. She says that's the third time in a week he's made that threat. They take him to Center Stage. Damien's stab wound is deep. He heavily resists their attempts to help him. He then grabs Heather by the front of her scrubs. He lets go when she tells him there are scalpels in the drawer that will take his hand completely off. They drug him to calm him down and handcuff both his hands to the same side of the bed. When he's turned, he sees Sonny and says he'll finish what he started, because black deaths matter. Sonny isn't scared of Damien. Angus and Mario see that Sonny was stabbed with a sharpened toothbrush. as well as a spoon. Sonny says Damien always gets testy when he's around. Rollie brings in Hank Goldman. Sonny is upset to see him because he tried to pull Hank out of the fight. He was kicked in the forehead. His skull is fractured, so Rollie reduces it. Leanne finds a tooth imbedded in Damien's skin. It's Sonny's. Rollie works on Hank under the watch of Malaya. He asks if there's a problem and she tells him there isn't. Angus and Mario need to pull out the shanks and put a chest tube in Sonny and ask for another guard, but Jackie tells them they don't need to worry about Sonny. They pull out the shanks and Sonny barely flinches. They only penetrated the fascia. He says being fat finally paid off. Leanne sees a tear in Jackie's shirt and asks if that's her blood. Jackie subtly shakes her head. They take Damien to wait in sides until and OR is ready. The flight officer in the helicopter prepares for arrival at the target. Campbell is wondering how Willis got himself involved in an international negotiation. Willis says it's because he's the best. Campbell asks who Volkov is and Willis explains that they worked together in Afghanistan. He's not sure why they're needed if Volkov is there. He warns Willis that the Russians have let ships sink in the past rather than let Americans help, so Malinovsky must be very important to Putin. The door is opened and they can see the sub, which is resting on the surface. The flight officer explains to them what to do to rappel out of the helicopter and they do it. Once on the sub, they are greeted by Boris Vasilievsky, the ship's captain, who welcomes them aboard. As the captain leads them through the sub, Willis asks where Volkov is. He is told that he will focus only on the agreed upon tasks. He'll stay in the designated area. There was an explosion and Malinovsky was working above it. They are finally led into the room where their patient is. Willis also sees Volkov in the room. He's injured, but tells Willis he's fine. Campbell starts to evaluate Malinovsky, who is in bad shape. Jackie is being prepped for treatment. She's texting her daughter, Molly, who saw the news and is freaking out. Jackie says she couldn't do the job if she did. Showing weakness is a death sentence. Heather is inspired by that. Leanne asks Heather to put in a few stitches. Jackie notices that Heather has to be tough at the hospital, too. Her phone chimes again and she says her daughter wants to make sure Jackie will be at her play the next night. She's Juliet in her middle school play. Heather says she was in a play once. She was a tree and had no lines, but her mom sat through every performance. That's the stuff that matters. Heather tells Jackie to tell her daughter they'll be sure to get her there. Eloise tells Mario there's a woman there who knows him, Linda. Mario tells her she's his dad's girlfriend. He goes to Linda and gives her the check. She wants him to come, but he says he's done. She tells him she'll stay at the hospital until it's time to go if he changes his mind. He tells her he has patients and she should leave. Angus asks Sonny why they attacked him. Arlo, Sonny's friend, says Damien's skinheads have had it in for them since the beginning. Sonny definitely saved his life. Mario comes in and says they need to stitch him up and get him out. Dental will see him later for his broken tooth. He's also surprised to see Arlo there because it's one inmate per room, but Sonny says Jackie said it was okay. He and Arlo get along well. Just then, Sonny crashes. They're able to restore sinus rhythm quickly. Something else is wrong with Sonny. Back on the sub, they continue to work on Malinovsky. They have to reduce his sternoclavicular dislocation to stabilize him which is very painful. Damien is seizing, still on his side. Jesse asks to remove one cuff so they can lay him flat. Jackie refuses, but relents when pressed. They're able to stabilize him and order a CT to check for a brain bleed that could be causing the seizures. Jackie tells them to clear the area before they take him. She pulls his curtain and calls for a unit to do a sweep. Hank asks for pain medication. Rollie tells him he has a skull fracture and needs to rest. Hank wants and antiemenic for the nausea. Malaya figures out he's a doctor and Hank isn't sure if he should be relieved or offended that she doesn't recognize him. Rollie says he's the "Doctor to the Stars." She read about him. He was also Rollie's resident back in the day. He was a great doctor, who made a lucrative career of overprescribing narcotics until someone died. Involuntary manslaughter. Hank pulls his scan out of Rollie's hand, looks at it, and tells him he buried the lede. His brain is bleeding. He knows he's dying. Rollie says he's sorry and asks if they'd like him to contact anyone. He asks them to call his wife and asks Rollie how long his hands have been shaking. Rollie tells him to be the patient and allow Rollie to be the doctor. Willis and Campbell are still working. The captain is upset it's taking so long, but Willis says it's a big cut. The captain leaves, leaving Volkov in charge and telling the others that the doctors don't go anywhere else. Willis jokes about the captain liking him now and Volkov warns him that in his country, they don't court martial people; they shoot them. Campbell asks how many times he's been courtmartialed. Just the once, Volkov says, but Campbell was joking. Willis says he was cleared. Volkov says they need more suture, to do a double-layer closure. There's more in his cabin. He gets a guard to take Willis to get it. On the way to Volkov's cabin, they come across an injured sailor. Leanne goes to get Damien and sees that he's gone. Jesse notices Jackie bleeding on the floor next to the bed. She rushes to stop the bleeding and Jesse warns that they have a prisoner on the floor. An alarm rings as the prisoners cheer. They go to take Jackie upstairs, but the sheriff stops them because they're on lockdown until they find Damien. They take Jackie back to Center Stage to work on her. While they work, Jackie's phone rings. It's her daughter. Campbell's worried because Willis has been gone for a long time. He asks why Volkov requested Willis. Volkov says it's because he's worked with many American doctors and Willis is the only one he likes because of his respect for rules. Because he doesn't have any. Just then Willis comes in with the sailor. Volkov is relieved that he's still alive. He's Sergei Ivanov. The captain wants them only working on Malinovsky, which is why Volkov didn't tell them about him. The guard tries to stop them as they prepare to operate on Sergei, but Volkov talks him down and they get to work. Jackie's in bad shape. Both carotids are sliced. Heather is desperately trying to stitch them. They've put in eight units of blood. There's still no pulse. Heather reluctantly calls time of death at 2:45 PM. Heather says she'll notify the family. Ruth Goldman comes in. Hank is surprised to see her. Rollie knows her as well. She only came to ask him to sign the divorce paperwork. They lost everything because of what he did. She just wants him to sign the papers. She gives him the papers and says she'll wait outside. Ruth tells Rollie that seeing him just brought back all the bad feelings. Rollie tells her he's dying and she says he made his bed. He says that's not her and gives her the papers back. Ruth says that's who Hank made her. Angus tells Sonny he has dilated cardiomyopathy. His heart is enlarged. He thinks he's dying, but Angus tells him he needs a heart transplant. Sonny says Jackie's dead and she was one of the good ones. He's one of the bad ones. He's a murderer and doesn't deserve to live. Arlo tells him it was 32 years ago and he's not the same person. Sonny says if he gets a heart transplant that could go to someone good, he'd be taking a second life and he can't live with that. They pull shrapnel out of Sergei's body. Malinovsky has trouble breathing and Volkov steps in to suction the blood out of his mouth. Sergei's renal artery is shredded. They have to remove his kidney. Willis instead suggests autotransplantation. They'll move his kidney to a new blood source to save it. They get to work. Leanne turns on the light as she enters her office. She freezes when she sees blood on the floor and Damien grabs her from behind and puts a scalpel to her neck. He tells her that she needs to get him out of the hospital or he'll cut her up like he did Jackie. Damien pushes Leanne against the wall as he looks out. He asks how she's getting him out. She notices that he's weakening. His bleeding is getting worse. He drops the scalpel and starts to collapse to the floor. Leanne puts her foot over the scalpel and once he passes out, she calls for a gurney and help and then starts to do CPR. They take Damien into Center Stage and Leanne calls Heather to help. She's reluctant, but steps in to help. Leanne explains what happened and Heather notices that there's a small cut on her neck. Heather's surprised that Leanne is working to save Damien's life, but Leanne says she's not a cop or a judge. Heather calls for supplies and starts to work. Mario sees that Linda is still waiting. Angus comes up with Sonny's transplant paperwork. Mario says he doesn't deserve it, but Angus thinks people can change. Angus sees Linda and asks if Mario knows her. Mario says he doesn't and says he doesn't have a single good memory of his father. Malaya checks on Hank, who feels as good as a main with a brain full of blood can feel. He knows Ruth left. He asks about Rollie. He asks if they're thinking Parkinson's. Ruth stands just outside the curtain unseen and listens as Hank says she's right. They lost everything because of what he did. Hank tells Malaya to be Rollie's friend even if it hurts. They're finished working on Damien and Leanne asks heather if she's okay. She wants to know why they just worked so hard to save him. Leanne says he's a patient and they're doctors. Heather says he's a murdered, but Leanne says it's not a medical distinction, so it's irrelevant. Heather is astonished that he gets the best medical care on earth while Jackie goes to the morgue. Leanne says this is the job and asks if Heather can do it. Heather says she can't and walks out. Sergei's kidney is pinked up. They get ready to pull out the last fragment. The captain comes back in and is shocked to find them operating on Sergei. The captain grabs a gun and tells them to step away. They argue for a moment and then Willis says they both know he's not going to shoot an American in American waters. Instead, he shoots Sergei. Just then, Malinovsky wakes up and says it ends now. He orders them to detain Vasilievsky. He's Anatoli Sviataslov Malinovsky Putin and he's relieving the captain of his command. After Vasilievsky is taken out of the room, Malinovsky crashes again. Volkov says they need to save him because if he dies, they lose their authority on the ship. He has a tension pneumothorax. While Campbell does CPR, Willis places a chest tube, which stabilizes him. Campbell tells Volkov to tell Malinovsky's uncle he's going to be fine. Willis adds that he should stay out of their emails. Linda is still waiting for Mario. Angus gives Sonny the transplant paperwork. He still says he won't do it. Angus says they're going to discharge him soon, so this might be his last chance. Everyone deserves forgiveness. Arlo tells him to tell them about the letter. When he won't, Arlo says the parents of the guy he killed wrote a letter to him, saying they couldn't live with the hate anymore. The last line of the letter said, "We have to forgive you. It is as much for us as it is for you. We cannot live with hate in our hearts anymore." Mario hands Sonny the paperwork. Rollie examines Hank. Ruth comes back in and Rollie sits Hank up so he can see her. She says she wanted the fancy lifestyle, too, maybe more than he did. She sits by his bedside and the doctors leave to give them privacy. Ruth shows Hank a picture. He says they had nothing and she says they had everything. Rollie tells Jesse and Malaya that he introduced Hank and Ruth back when they were just kids starting their lives. Jesse says it's time to talk. He prompts Malaya, who tells him they know. Rollie starts to defend himself. When Malaya says she knows he has Parkinson's. Rollie snaps at them. He doesn't believe it's that serious and he's entitled to his privacy. Jesse tells him to let them help. Rollie just walks away. Mario straightens his tie. Angus comes in and says if he'd given him more time, he could have worn his own suit instead of getting one from lost and found. Mario ays he looks like a homeless person and takes over fixing Mario's tie. Angus says he looks perfect. They walk out and Mario introduces Linda and Angus to each other. She's glad he decided to come to the funeral. Linda asks if they should take his car. He says it's in the shop. She didn't mean that car. She meant the Impala. She thinks his dad would like him to have it. He asks if it still has the dashboard waitress, who shows the ass when you hit bumps. Linda says yes and tosses him the key. After she's walked out, he tells Angus that he used to love that. His dad would drive into potholes all the time just to make him laugh. Leanne finds Heather in an OR gallery. She holds up a bottle and says they're going to make peace. She pours each of them a cup as she tells Heather she was white-knuckle panicked. They can be tough and scared at the same time. That's the job. Heather toasts to tough women and Leanne to Jackie. They sip their drinks. Campbell and Willis are in the helicopter back to the hospital. Campbell says they're the reason the kid got shot and Willis says they're the reason he had any chance at all. Campbell says it still doesn't sit well and Willis agrees. That's why they're going to drink and pulls out a bottle of vodka. Campbell asks if he stole it and he says it was a gift from Volkov. They toast to saving the world. As Campbell drinks, Willis remarks that he punched the captain of a Russian submarine. Campbell says he had it coming. Now Campbell understands why Willis was court-martialed. Sometimes, they have it coming. Cast 2x07LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 2x07WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 2x07MalayaPineda.png|Malaya Pineda 2x07RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 2x07AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 2x07MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 2x07HeatherPinkney.png|Heather Pinkney 2x07JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 2x07EthanWillis.png|Ethan Willis 2x07HankGoldman.png|Hank Goldman 2x07DimitriVolkov.png|Dimitri Volkov 2x07AdmiralStark.png|Admiral Stark 2x07BorisVasilievsky.png|Boris Vasilievsky 2x07RuthGoldman.png|Ruth Goldman 2x07Sonny.png|Sonny 2x07Arlo.png|Arlo 2x07Jackie.png|Jackie 2x07Linda.png|Linda 2x07Damien.png|Damien 2x07EloiseMunello.png|Nurse Eloise Munello 2x07AnatoliMalinovsky.png|Anatoli Malinovsky 2x07FlightOfficer.png|Flight Officer 2x07Newscaster.png|Newscaster 2x07MP.png|MP 2x07Sheriff.png|Sheriff 2x07PrisonMedic.png|Prison Medic (right) Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Boris Kodjoe as Dr. Will Campbell *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander *Rob Lowe as Col. Ethan Willis Guest Starring *Roger Bart as Hank Goldman *Timothy V. Murphy as Dr. Dimitri Volkov *Tomas Arana as Admiral Stark *Peter O'Meara as Captain Boris Vasilievsky *Olivia d'Abo as Ruth Goldman *Lester Speight as Sonny *Drew Snyder as Arlo *JoNell Kennedy as Jackie *Ever Carradine as Linda *Josh Wingate as Damien Co-Starring *Abigail Klein as Nurse Eloise *Alex Feldman as Lt. Anatoli Malinovsky *Kyle Mattocks as Flight Officer *Greg Mills as Newscaster *Zack Sayenko as MP *Dean Cudworth as Sheriff *Karly Rothenberg as Prison Medic Medical Notes Sonny *'Diagnosis:' **Stab wounds **Broken tooth **Dilated cardiomyopathy *'Doctors:' **Angus Leighton (ER resident) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Sonny, 50, came into the ER after being stabbed with a shank. They pulled out the shanks, which didn't penetrate down to muscle, and stitched him up. He also had a broken tooth, which dental said they'd check out in the clinic. While he was getting his stitched, he coded. They were able to restore sinus rhythm, but he was diagnosed with dilated cardiomyopathy. He was told he needed a heart transplant. Damien *'Diagnosis:' **Stab wounds **Hand injury **Seizure **Lacerated renal artery *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Exploratory laparotomy Damien came into the ER with multiple stab wounds and an injury to his hand. He needed surgery and while he was waiting, he started seizing. They were able to stop the seizing, but suspected brain injury. His internal bleeding worsened and he passed out. They did an exploratory laparotomy in the ER to find the lacerated renal artery and stop the bleeding. He stabilized. Hank Goldman *'Diagnosis:' **Open skull fracture **Brain bleed *'Doctors:' **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) *'Treatment:' Hank came into the ER after a prison brawl. He had an open skull fracture, which they reduced in the ER. He regained consciousness, but had nausea and extreme pain. He had serious bleeding in his brain and knew he was going to die. Jackie *'Diagnosis:' **Laceration **Lacerated carotid arteries *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Jackie cut her arm. Heather stitched it up. However, later, her throat was cut. Despite their best efforts to stop the bleeding, Jackie bled out and was pronounced dead at 2:45 PM. Anatoli Malinovsky *'Diagnosis:' **Sternoclavicular dislocation **Pulmonary contusion **Tension pneumothorax *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Dimitri Volkov (doctor) *'Treatment:' **Reduction **Surgery **Chest tube Anatoli was injured in an explosion. He had a sternoclavicular dislocation, which was pressing on his aorta. They reduced the dislocation with difficulty and then started repairing the other damage. After they finished, he was stable, but had some bleeding, which they believed was due to a pulmonary contusion. They had Volkov suction it and monitor him. He regained consciousness briefly, but then collapsed again. He had a tension pneumothorax, so they put in a chest tube, which stabilized him. Dimitri Volkov *'Diagnosis:' **Galeazzi fracture **Broken ribs *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Dimitri was injured in an explosion. He suspected his arm and a few ribs were broken. Sergei Ivanov *'Diagnosis:' **Shearing injury **Lacerated renal artery **Gun shot wound *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Exploratory laparotomy **Renal autotransplantation Sergei was injured in the explosion on his submarine. He had a shearing injury to his abdomen with severe bleeding. They did an exploratory laparotomy. They found a metal fragment in his renal artery. To save the kidney, they used autotransplantation to move it to another blood source. It worked, but when Vasilievsky found them working on him, he shot Sergei and killed him. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.68 million viewers. *Since part of the episode was filmed on USS Iowa, at the Pacific Battleship Museum, a yellow arrow indicating tour route direction is visible in the background during some scenes. Gallery Episode Stills 2x07-1.jpeg 2x07-2.jpg 2x07-3.jpg 2x07-4.jpg 2x07-5.jpg 2x07-6.jpg 2x07-7.jpg 2x07-8.jpg 2x07-9.jpg 2x07-10.jpg 2x07-11.jpg 2x07-12.jpg 2x07-13.jpg 2x07-14.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes